


Love and War

by Protegoparacosm



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Clementine is a princess, F/F, Fluff, Got some elves and shit, Violet is a street rat, We going full fantasy here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protegoparacosm/pseuds/Protegoparacosm
Summary: King Lee of Atalante ruled with his heart on his sleeve. He was loved by all yet feared by some. His daughter Clementine wished to be just like him. Strong, determined, yet kind and full of love. Unfortunately her wish may be granted soon because not all love the King. In an effort to avenge her father, she will cross through many borders and form new alliances with those who despise humans for ancient reasons.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

The stars shone brightly over the beautiful kingdom of Atalante as the darkness of night captured everything on land and below the sea. The wealthy monarchy resided right next to the beach, with the palace being high up on the cliffside above the waves that crashed into the rocks and shore below. The usually busy Lowtown and Hightown neighborhoods were calm as the inhabitants slept soundly in their homes. The regal palace still retained some conscious life behind its walls. Ranging from a chef cleaning up the kitchen to a tutor putting away teaching scrolls in a room in one of the towers, the building rarely ever slept.

The King himself was one of those who was awake during the moon’s sacred time. King Lee the Just was someone everyone looked up to. He was a warrior that fought hard for his loved ones, his people, and his kingdom. He made every decision based on what would benefit others most. He was selfless, strategic, wise, and full of intense compassion. What the King cared for most was his family. Even though he couldn’t have children of his own, he still loved his adopted daughter as if she were his blood.

Her name was Clementine and she was as compassionate as her father. The eight year old Princess cared for the people of Atalante with a heart of gold. She would sneak baskets of bread to beggars whenever she was taken into Lowtown, ask for little trinkets from market stalls to help the shopkeeper earn money, and so much more. Even though she acted fine in her etiquette classes, she wanted nothing more than to be a warrior like Lee. She always had an avid interest in sword fighting and archery, but the royal council forbade her from doing so, simply because she was a woman. Not just a woman though, she was the Princess. According to the council, a Princess was only fit for a refined lifestyle and marriage to unite kingdoms as well as continuing the royal bloodline with another royal. Needless to say, Clementine and Lee didn’t like the council one bit.

The King sat on his daughter’s bed as he told her a story to help her fall asleep. He ran his fingers through her curly brown tresses as a way to send her into a state of tranquility. Lee told Clementine many stories, every night he’d come up with a new one to share. He had many stories ranging from a fallen star to a lost tiger cub trying to get back to his mother. Clementine loved all of his stories, but her favorite one would have to be how he took down an army of troops from Rychmund to save his kingdom and his people from a deadly siege. The historical event filled the young Princess with pride and hope that she’d be just like him.

“Your stories of battle are always exciting,” the Princess spoke as she ran her hand through the fur of her winged lion cub named Abbas.

“Battle isn’t something that should be exciting.”

“I know. It’s just the way you tell them that makes them so.”

The King chuckled. “Have I ever told you about the Rulers of Old?”

Clementine yawned. “Many times. The weapons belonging to them are locked in a tomb deep in the forest and have been out of commission for centuries. There’s the Golden Bow that never misses its target, the Staff of the Sibyl, the Indestructible Shield, and many others.”

“...Do I really tell you that story too much?”

“Yes.”

Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Sweet Pea.”

“Goodnight, Dad.”

The King blew out the candle on her bedside table and left the room, closing the double doors behind him. The Princess curled an arm around her pet and was soon sound asleep along with him. All was quiet in the Princess’s bedroom. Not a single noise disturbed the slumber of her or her pet. All was tranquil. That was until a metal hook latched onto the ledge of her balcony.

Far beneath the balcony, at the bottom of the wall, stood a cloaked man with a makeshift grappling gun. This man appeared to be in his thirties and his blonde hair was in such disarray. His clothes were stained with dirt and were made of the cheapest fabric. His boots had holes in them and seemed to be falling apart like the life of a rich man who became bankrupt. Without a doubt, he was a peasant, maybe a farmer.

His ascent up to the Princess’s bedroom was not an easy one. His footing would slip every now and then, causing a slight gasp to escape his lips and echo into the quiet night. Fear of alerting the guards paraded through his mind. If he was caught, then his plan would be ruined. He had a job to do, and he needed to do it now. For the sake of the kingdom.

The soles of his boots made little sound as he made his way onto the balcony. He turned to the sleeping Princess and her pet to make sure neither of them had awakened from their slumber. The young girl merely turned in her bed, completely ignorant to the intruder in her room. He slowly made his way to her bed and gazed down at the cub and the girl. He took in a deep breath and drew a dagger, holding it high above his head. He paused. This was a major offense. Murdering the Princess would surely give him the death sentence. His mother told him not to do this. But he had to do this. He had to…

_“I have to do this!” The blonde man shouted to an elderly woman._

_“No you don’t, Ethan!” She pleaded. “I don’t want my son dead for some childish fantasy!”_

_“This isn’t childish, Mother! This is war!”_

_“There’s going to be a war once you put your knife in her heart! Think about your own daughter! Think about your wife! Mary wouldn’t want you to do this!”_

_The name of his late wife brought such anger to his eyes. “MARY IS DEAD! THE KING KILLED HER!”_

_“An army of elves killed her, not the King!”_

_“HE GAVE THE ORDER! SO HER BLOOD IS ON HIS HANDS! HE TOOK WHAT I LOVED, SO I’M TAKING WHAT HE LOVES AS PAYMENT!”_

_“Dad?” A child’s voice rang out. The two adults turned to the wooden stairs in the house and saw a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She appeared to be no older than ten. “Why are you fighting with Nana?”_

_The little girl’s eyes looked tired since their shouting woke her up, yet they also showed fear. Ethan made a move to comfort her but his mother stood in front of her and faced her son with a cold look._

_“If you do this,” she spat. “You are no longer my son.”_

_He stared at his mother then his daughter. If he did this, then this would be a burden that she’d have to carry for an entire lifetime. Her life would be in shambles. Her friends at school would disown her. But he had to do it. He couldn’t let that tyrant feel joy any longer than he already had. He had to do it for the kingdom. For his wife, Mary. For his daughter, Violet. He had to. He had to kill her…_

He had to kill the Princess. It was the only way that the King would understand how he felt. Besides, this was only phase one of his plan. After the Princess, the King was next to go.

He took in a deep breath and clenched his hands tighter around the hilt of the dagger. Then he sank it down to strike, only to be stopped by Abbas pouncing on his face. The man screamed loudly and a little girl’s scream followed quickly after. He slashed the dagger at the Princess wildly with one hand and tried to pry her demonic cub off with the other. The dagger met flesh and he heard the Princess cry out in pain. As if he could sense her fear, the winged lion cub raised one of his tiny paws and unsheathed the claws hidden between the toes. He swiped at the man’s eye and made contact with the skin above his brow, creating four long slashes that stretched from his brow to beneath his eye.

Ethan let out a string of curses and threw the exotic cat to the side, holding his now bleeding face and eye. He opened his only functional eye and saw that he managed to slash the Princess in the side. A dark red blotch coated her nightgown and her sheets. There was nothing but terror in the young girl’s eyes, but that mattered very little to the madman in the room. He stepped towards her and the cub jumped on the bed and stood protectively in front of her. He let out tiny, incomplete roars and growled at the blonde man trying to attack his owner.

“DAD!” The Princess screamed. “GUARDS! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP!”

The sound of metal clanking upon metal was heard behind the doors of her room. The wooden double doors burst open and there stood two guards who appeared to be brothers. They wore the same style of armor and both sported the same sapphire blue cape that cascaded from their right spaulders and stopped at the hip. Both of their capes bore the crest of the kingdom in gold. It was obvious that they weren’t regular knights. They were the Knight Captains, David and Javier.

“STEP AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!” David shouted, drawing his sword.

Ethan did the only thing he could think of doing. He ran back to the balcony and jumped. He shot his grappling gun back at the ledge and his descent stopped once it hooked onto the ledge. The man quickly lowered himself to the ground and retracted the hook back, bolting to the nearest exit afterwards.

A horn in the castle walls sounded, alerting all the knights that there was an intruder. Running wouldn’t cut it now. He needed a horse and he needed one fast. The stables of the castle were in plain sight and he made a mad dash, hopping onto a black horse and riding through the city to make his grand escape. All that kept racing through his mind was that his plan failed. He failed his kingdom. He failed his daughter. He failed his wife. He was nothing but a failure.

The sound of hooves against stone snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see the Knight Captains pursuing him with their entourage of knights close behind them. He snapped the reigns of the stolen horse, urging it to go faster. If there was one thing Ethan knew about the knights and their leaders, it was that they were like a pack of stubborn wolves, ready for their next meal and not willing to give up the chase or fight. A chase through the winding streets of Hightown and Lowtown wasn’t gonna cut it, he needed to get out. He needed to use what lies beyond the walls of the crown city.

He spurred the horse faster and led it out the main gate. The dirt road he was now on was surrounded by nothing but open fields, providing no cover for him. A faint order was shouted and soon arrows started whizzing by the man’s form. Each one would miss, but there’d be some that’d nearly catch a hold of his white dress shirt and rip it. He decided to abandon the dirt road for the open field on his left. The pack of men clad in metal were relentless in their pursuit, wanting nothing more than to deliver justice for this man’s crime. It seemed like minutes before the criminal spotted a river in the distance with a forest on the other side. He didn’t care for the legends of the creatures that lived deep in the forest, he just wanted to lose these men.

He reached the river and his heart started to race even faster when the horse started to slow upon entering the water. The hooves of the horses behind him grew closer and the metal of the armored men rang louder. He kept snapping the reigns of his horse, imploring it to wade faster. Numerous water splashes were heard and he nearly laughed at how desperate the men behind him were. Willing to risk their own lives to capture him? Ethan thought it was pathetic, especially since they didn’t seem to have much brains.

The runaway father made it across the river and into the dark woods that awaited him. Knight Captain David was the first to exit the river, then it was Javier, then the rest followed until they yanked on the reigns of their horses. David and Javier turned to their men.

David growled. “If you fear what lives in this forest purely because of superstition then you might as well kill your family yourself.”

Javier gave his older brother a scolding look and watched as he took off into the trees. He followed behind and so did the knights.

It was dark and many fallen branches made their home on the leaf covered ground. The only light for them was the light of the moon, but even that wasn’t enough. Javier thought he saw shadows moving in the trees but shook it off. These shadows only seemed to multiply the deeper they got into the woods.

A dark figure jumped down from a tree and stood in front of the men who were now barreling towards them. David pulled on the reigns and his horse came to a grinding stop, Javier and their men followed quickly. David drew his sword and pointed it at the shadowed figure.

“You are obstructing royal business!” He informed. “Move or we will be forced to attack!”

The shadowed figure only stepped closer, reaching behind their back and pulling out what appeared to be two daggers. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a tall, lanky man with pale skin that sported dark purple colored markings. His hair was silvery white and was in a braid that reached his waist. His eyes were a bright blue and his ears were pointed.

“AN ELF!” Javier shouted, drawing his sword.

“Guess we’re going to fight then,” the Elf drawled.

More elves leapt down from the trees and stepped out of the shadows. They all came in different skin tones, markings, and heights but they were all Elves nonetheless. They all bore an enraged look that was aimed at the humans before them.

“Retreat!” Javier ordered.

“What?!” David snapped.

“There’s too many of them, David! We need to go back!”

“We can fight them, Javi!”

“Oh yea?! What happens when they use magic then?!”

The elder brother scowled at his sibling and grunted. He repeated Javi’s order to draw back to the crown city and the men took off, leaving the Elves to cheer and whistle in victory. The thought of capturing Ethan still danced around their minds. How he managed to slip by the Elves was a mystery, but they couldn’t risk the lives of their own men. The criminal wasn’t exactly free though. His crime was major so he was still being hunted.

Javier and David never forgot the night the attempt on the Princess’s life took place, and neither did Lee. The event shook him to his very core. He set new rules for his daughter to protect her. She wasn’t allowed outside the castle and her handmaiden had to be with her every waking hour of the day, except for when the Princess had her studies. King Lee did what he thought was best for his daughter’s safety, but he only made her feel trapped. He tried his best to keep her shielded from the horrors of the world, but nothing could prepare her for what was to come eight years later.


	2. Chapter One

**VIOLET**

The Lowtown Market was full of stalls that sold wares that were both homemade and foreign. Although, the foreign wares were totally fake. No peasant could ever afford a ship to some uncharted land or to some tropical island. It wasn’t all liars though, there were also bakers and tailors who tried to make a genuine living and support their families. Crowds of people filled the market and their voices all clashed together, making it hard to hear anything other than jumbled bargains. 

A blonde figure eyed a loaf of bread on the Baker’s stall. Her stomach ached at the sight of it. She kept shooting watchful gazes at the Baker and turned his back to the bread to deal with a customer wanting to buy some pastries. The girl made a mad dash towards the bread and had just grabbed one when the Baker grabbed her arm and yanked her back. He met her green eyes and glared coldly.

“You again?!” He shouted. “How many times do I have to deal with you?!”

The blonde desperately fought against his grip. “Let me go, bastard!”

The sound of metal clanking upon metal grew louder and the crowds around the two grew hushed. People moved to make way for two knights who were on patrol. The Baker and the blonde stopped fighting to stare at the men in armor.

The one with the mustache cleared his throat. “What seems to be the problem?”

The blonde went to open her mouth but the Baker beat her to it. “She’s trying to steal from me again!” 

The knight scoffed and disconnected the Baker’s iron grip from the girl’s wrist. He then pushed her back and watched as she fell on the ground. “Get lost, wretched rodent.”

The girl glared up at the knight. “Leave it to the dogs to do the dirty work as the royal family gives no fucks.”

“Are you insulting the crown?”

“So what if I am?”

“Listen here, you filthy-“

A dark-skinned boy that appeared to be around the girl’s age stepped in front of her. He easily looked out of place. His clothes were embroidered and clean compared to the plain and dirty ones that the inhabitants of Lowtown wore. It was obvious that he was from Hightown. Yet the crest on the breast pocket of his coat signaled that he wasn’t an ordinary Hightown resident. He was a noble. 

“Stand aside, Louis,” the knight ordered. 

Louis scowled. “Not until you leave Violet alone.”

“Leave her alone?!” The Baker spluttered. “That rat tried taking my bread! Lock her up!”

The boy pulled out a pouch of coins and threw it at the Baker. “Two loaves.”

The Baker opened the pouch and the money signs could practically be seen in his pupils. He grabbed two loaves of bread and held them out for Louis to take. He did so but shot a small glare at the man tending to the stall.

“Next time you insult my best friend or try to get her arrested,” The teen began. “I’ll make sure your stall gets shut down.”

With that the boy turned around to help Violet up. She accepted his hand and he gave her the bread loaves once she was standing. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the stall, throwing a warning look to the two knights. They exited the market and the boy smiled as he watched the girl eat the first loaf of bread.

“You know a ‘thank you’ would be nice,” he joked.

“Thank you,” Violet spoke as she chewed a bit of bread.

“You’re welcome! Are we going to the usual hangout?”

The blonde nodded, appreciating the company of her best friend. The two wandered through the crowded streets of Lowtown. The shouting voices meshed all around them and gave the area a sense of claustrophobia. The buildings were either made of wood or stone and were tiny, barely able to house ten people at a time. The unlikely pair of friends made their way to an abandoned bell tower and started their ascent to the very top. 

Once at the top, Violet felt her breath being stolen from her. It wasn’t much, but her makeshift home had a killer view. The countless number of buildings belonging to both Lowtown and Hightown could be seen wherever she looked. The lush green forest stood in the distance on one side while the melodic ocean flowed on the other. The biggest sight that stood out above everything else was the palace. The home of the royal family stretched far and wide and stood tall and luxurious, the marble-stone walls mixing well with golden trims and mosaic windows. Each watchtower on the surrounding castle wall appeared to be as tall the bell tower itself. The grand staircase leading to the Great Hall could be seen. The large gold doors and marble lion statues guarded the room. The blonde had only heard stories, but those stories said that the Great Hall had a giant balcony that overlooked the sea, that the ocean breeze filled the room. Would Violet want to see it one day? No. The palace was too extravagant for her.

The blonde heard footsteps and could see Louis out of her peripheral vision. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Violet scoffed.

“What? Jealous that it isn’t yours?”

“As if I’d ever be jealous of the fucking royal family. All they ever do is sit on their asses and spend their money on expensive portraits and decorations.”

“They’re not like that, Vi.”

The peasant rolled her eyes at the noble. “All rich people are the same. They don’t care about the lower class. They’d rather us starve to death.”

Louis turned her so she was facing him. “If all rich people are the same then how do you explain me giving you food everyday since we were twelve?”

“You’re the only one that isn’t bad.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Milady.”

It was true that Louis was the only rich person that Violet trusted. Hell, he was the  _ only  _ person she trusted. When they were younger he would sneak out of his house just to give her food and talk her ear off about what happened to him that day. The girl was apprehensive at first, but she warmed up to him eventually. Louis had a big heart, always looking out for others and trying his best to keep them happy. He didn’t care about the fact that he was a noble, he just wanted to be seen as a person. He just wanted to be seen as Louis. That’s what drew Violet to him.

He wasn’t like Minnie, Sophie, or Brody. He actually stuck around. She still had Ruby, Mitch, Aasim, Omar, and the other boys, but they were working all the time. They barely left their homes as they tried to make a living for themselves. The blonde didn’t even realize she had a sad look until Louis poked her cheek.

“I know that look,” he stated. “What’s going on in the mind of Violet?”

“Just ... thinking about the twins and Brody.”

“Vi, they’re fine. They work for the royal family now.”

The royal family. Violet hated every single one of them. Everywhere she went she heard people talking about the King and how great he was. If he was so great then he’d actually leave his palace and help Lowtown for a change. Yet now all those rumors shifted to be about the Princess. She was apparently sixteen, not that Violet cared, but everyone else did. They couldn’t stop talking about how a long line of suitors have been waiting to see her and ask for her hand in marriage. They also couldn’t stop talking about how beautiful she supposedly was. It was all very annoying.

Violet clenched her fist. “That’s the problem, Lou. They took them away from me! Minnie and Sophie’s powers started showing and they were taken! Then suddenly Brody is gone and is now the Princess’s Handmaiden! It’s all bullshit! They’re all bullshit!”

Louis held his hands out in an attempt to calm her. “Calm down. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not okay! I lost people that I cared about because of the royal family! I have every right to hate them!”

“...they didn’t cause your father to leave.”

That seemed to catch Violet off guard. She was quick to regain her temper though. “What the fuck did you say?”

Louis sighed, fully expecting this reaction from his best friend. “Your father made a choice. He decided to leave. It’s not the royal family’s fault that he did. He was responsible for his own actions. And before you bring her up, your mother died doing what she believed was right. She wanted to help the King’s search in the forest, so she did.”

Violet wanted to fight back, but deep down she knew that Louis was right. Her parents were responsible for their own actions. They knew what they were getting themselves into. She shouldn’t be blaming the royal family for their absences. Yet she did because she had no one else to blame. That and the fact that they’ve done nothing to help people like her make a living didn’t help her anger calm itself. She’s been on her own since her grandmother died when she was twelve, and as far as she knew, the royal family could care less. 

The blonde sighed and turned her gaze back to the palace in the distance. “I still don’t know why he left that day. All I know is that it was the same day the Princess was nearly assassinated. He must’ve known something was going to happen that day.”

Louis seemed to smile at the mention of the Princess. “Ah, the Princess. You know it’s an amazing thing that she survived that night.”

“Oh my god. Here we go again.”

“The rumors of her are definitely  _ not  _ rumors. Her beauty is unmatched, her dresses are most elegant, her eyes shine brighter than any-“

“Okay, I get it. You have a crush on her.”

Louis put his hand to his chest and looked hurt. “How dare you? I would never! I’m merely the unofficial matchmaker!”

“And I suppose you have a list of rich bastards lined up for her, huh?”

“Well, actually I-“

Violet shushed him as a commotion gathered on the streets below them. She looked down to see people shoving themselves close to the walls of each building, creating a path of some sort. An entourage of white horses walked down the middle, each rider wearing armor and wielding javelins. In the middle of them was a man wearing expensive looking furs, shiny leather boots, and a gold crown. The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes once she realized what was happening. Another suitor was coming to try and win the Princess’s hand in marriage.

“Poor bastard,” Violet began. “He came all this way for nothing but disappointment.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Disappointment in what?”

“The Princess. She turned down every suitor that’s come so far. She’s probably not even worth their time.”

“Violet, she isn’t like that. She just doesn’t want to marry anyone right now.”

“Whatever. Don’t you have to get back to the palace? Or home?”

The boy frowned sadly at his best friend. He knew what she’s been through, so he knew why she hated the royal family. Yet he only wanted to help her see that they weren’t as bad as she thought. That the King was trying his best to help the people of Lowtown, to give them all better lives. Louis wanted her to see that the Princess wasn’t some girl who sat around sewing tapestries all day. He wanted her to see that she was a strong, independent woman. Yet he knew that Violet was stubborn, probably the most stubborn person he’d ever met.

Louis turned around and walked towards the stairs of the bell tower, turning back to Violet one last time. “See you tomorrow?”

The girl was silent for a few seconds. “See you tomorrow.”

Then Louis was gone and Violet was all alone once more.


End file.
